Me Chama de Amor
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: seis anos se passaram apos a Guerra contra Voldemort... ainda existem coisas pendentes a serem resolvidas entre Harry e Ginny...song multipla baseada no filme Sr e Sra Smith com NC 17


**Me Chama de Amor – Shortfic H/G com NC-17**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Resumo: **Seis anos se passaram após a derrota de Voldemort. Ginny tinha ido pros EUA formar-se como Auror e voltou pra Londres cinco anos depois, tendo como parceiro de trabalho ninguém menos do que _ele_, Harry Potter.

Isso daria certo?

Pós- Hogwarts, com NC-17 e song múltipla.

Por Byzinha Lestrange

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(SM 1)**

"_Eu gosto tanto de você_

_Que até prefiro esconder_

_Deixo assim ficar_

_Subentendido_

_Como uma idéia que existe na cabeça_

_E não tem a menor obrigação de acontecer_

_Eu acho tão bonito_

_Isso de ser abstrato, baby_

_A beleza é mesmo tão fugaz_

_É uma idéia que existe na cabeça_

_E não tem a menor pretensão de acontecer_

_Pode até parecer fraqueza_

_Pois que seja fraqueza então,_

_A alegria que me dá_

_Isso vai sem eu dizer_

_Se amanhã não for nada disso_

_Caberá só a mim esquecer_

_O que eu ganho, o que eu perco_

_Ninguém precisa saber..."_

Paft!

Mais um vaso foi. Um dos cacos atingiu o braço esquerdo que protegia o rosto, fazendo um pequeno corte.

-SUA LOUCA! – gritou desviando-se dos objetos que ela jogava. – VOCÊ... ESTÁ... LEBRANDO... QUE A CASA... É DA AGENCIA!

-NÃO INTERESSA! – gritou em resposta e jogou outro vaso.

-GINNY, PÁRA COM ISSO!

-Ah, honey... SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ QUER, NÃO! – um abajour.

-JÁ CHEGA! – começou a jogar coisas também. – PENSA QUE EU SOU O QUÊ? – silencio rápido.

-Harry, querido, por que você acha que eu sou seu bonequinho? – soltou um grito quando ele jogou um porta-retratos.

-Eu não acho que você é meu "bonequinho"!

-Não! Claro que não! "Faça desse jeito, Ginny." "Não é assim, honey." "Tem certeza disso?" Meu bem, sou profissional à cinco anos, se você não percebeu...

-Ah, tá, sei... e você é bem diferente de mim não! "Honey, pare de fingir que é tapado e faça direito!" – ela jogou uma peça da prataria cara que a agencia de inomináveis tinha comprado para o caso. Ele desviou, saindo da sala direto para a cozinha.

-Harry, VOLTA AQUI! – ela foi atrás dele lhe lançando feitiços variados e recebendo alguns em troca.

Haviam se passado seis anos do fim da guerra contra Voldemort. Ginny tinha ido se especializar no sul dos EUA, tentando fugir dos fantasmas do passado: a morte dos pais e dos irmãos, ser possuída pelo Lord mais uma vez, não poder ficar com Harry. Virou Auror e se tornou Inominável, só voltou pra Londres cinco anos depois, encontrando um parceiro de trabalho que queria esquecer. Puta que Pariu, pra que _ele_ como parceiro no MEU caso?

Em geral se davam bem, mas agora estavam no ápice de uma briga feia, após um "jantar de negócios" com um bruxo criminoso, um caso que já levavam a nove meses.

FLASHBACK

-É assim que se pega mulher de verdade, cara, acredite. – dizia Harry, após algumas bebidas.

-Foi assim que ele conquistou você, ruiva?

Ginny sorriu forçadamente. Filho da Puta...

-Não... esse método só funciona cm vadias.

-Hum...

-E como funciona!

-Honey, assim até parece que você está me traindo...

-Claro que não, minha ruivinha... – disse, abraçando-a. – você sabe que é única, melhor. – deu-lhe um selinho, fazendo Ginny estremecer.

-Dizem que as ruivas são as melhores, meu caro...

-Sem valor, amigo, sem valor... – beijou-a na bochecha a fazendo enrubescer e completou só pra ela ouvir. – gostaria de saber se é mesmo assim... ruiva você não sabe _como_ me tira do serio...

¬¬ Sorriu mais uma vez forçada, mas o pé, embaixo da mesa (N/A: Não! Encima! Dããã...) já tinha achado o dele para um pisao.

-Amorzinho, me dá o cartão.

-Por quê?

-Ora... já está quase na nossa hora... vou pagar.

-Que isso? Daqui a pouco eu pago...

-Não, meu bem, eu vou pagar agora.

Ela deu uma olhada de "EU VOU PAGAR AGORA" e ele lhe entregou o cartão. Ginny levantou, pegou o copo de whisky de Harry e já ia saindo.

-Honey, essa é a minha bebida.

-É.

Odeio quando ela faz isso ¬¬

-Meu bem...

-OK.

Ela bebeu todo conteúdo do copo antes de coloca-lo novamente na mesa, virou-se e foi para o balcão, pagar a conta.

-Ela é meio determinada, né!

-Você não sabe como... – completou desgostoso, olhando para o copo vazio.

"

-Boa noite, Sra. Potter.

-Oi Greg. E por favor, é Ginny. Vê a minha conta?

-Claro.

-E acrescenta dois Martini q eu vou pegar agora, OK?

-Certo. E o casamento, como tá?

-Ah... sabe como é, às vezes a gente enjoa...

-Está nessa fase, Sra.? – perguntou ao ver que ela mexia insistentemente na aliança da mão esquerda.

-Tecnicamente.

-A senha. Mas não pode ser assim. A Sra... _você_ e o Sr. Potter são um casal tão bonito pra ser separado. Tem alguma coisa entre vocês que é contagiante! Olha a notinha.

"

-Essa ruiva, a minha, é fora do comum. Ela anda meio brava, sabe! Mas ela é minha via, eu vou fazer o que? Ela é minha vida desde que eu tinha 16 anos.

-À quantos anos estão casados?

"

-Quatro anos, tem noção! Passa tão rápido e desmorona...

-Nunca vi tanto amor junto!

Coitado...

"

-Ta se perdendo esse lance de amor.

-Não deixa, não! Nunca deixe a mulher da sua vida escapar!

Era só o que me faltava... um criminoso foragido como conselheiro amoroso... eu nem sou casado!

-_Eu_ iria concertar tudo de errado que estivesse atrapalhando.

Pronto.

-Hum, Keyler, eu volto já.

"

-Mas já se perdeu.

-Tenta salvar!

-Eu tentaria... Se _realmente_ fosse casada com ele.

-Aproveita que ele ta vindo aí.

Revirou os olhos.

"

Só ela quer ser gostosa assim dentro desse vestido...

Ginny estava usando um vestidinho preto, frente única, de alça fina e decote caído; era justo até a cintura e nos quadris abria em evasê desbicado na altura da coxa. Para completar o look rasteirinha, tornozeleira, pulseira, colar, brincos discretos, tudo em prata; a única coisa dourada ali era a aliança comprada pela agencia. Os cabelos vermelhos até a cintura tinham mais ou menos sete dedos de trança, deixando a ponta solta nas costas à mostra. O pedaço de uma tatoo de dragão escapava do vestido.

-Ta gostosa hoje, heim, ruiva!

Revirou os olhos outra vez, virando-se para o moreno.

-Errado, honey, eu SOU gostosa. Vê se alguma vagabunda sua é desse naipe...

-Eu sei. Mas hoje ta fora do comum! Não tenho chance mesmo? – seu olhar e sorriso maroto eram tentadores, mas Ginny era forte o suficiente. Tinha aprendido a ser.

-Se procura uma mulher pra comer, então por que não liga pra sua namorada?

-Se lhe diz respeito eu não estou mais namorando a Cho.

-Não me diz respeito.

-Ótimo. _Agora_ eu tenho chance?

-Você estar solteiro, Harry Potter, não implica em nada. Existe uma fila enorme de vagabundas esperando pra dar pra você e...

-Eu quero você, ruiva, não entendeu?

-Veio aqui só falar isso?

-Gin...

-Eu to terminando e já vou lá. Pode ir sentar.

Precisa ser tão grossa, fria, estúpida desse jeito?

-Ruiva, você é mal.

-Pode ir sentar.

Vencido ele voltou. Por que ela faz isso comigo?

-Não funcionou. Ela é ruim.

-Cara, o que você fez pra ela? Pelo visto vai passar uma temporada no sofá.

"

-Namorada?

-Outro assunto.

-Ahhh...

-Já posso pegar meu Martini?

"

-Não devia ter falado dos métodos pra pegar mulher... lá vem ela.

-Toma, bebê, porque eu te amo muito.

Ela empurrou um copo de Martini para Harry e sentou ao lado dele, se encostando no moreno.

-Ou não.

-Também amo você, linda. – ele pegou o queixo da garota e lhe deu outro selinho.

-Com licença, senhores... – o garçom veio interroga-los. – o Sr. daquela mesa – apontou para a esquerda, na direção do self-service – pagou essa Smirnoff para a "bela ruiva", como assim diz.

-Ah! Pra mim!...

Filho da Puta... quem é?

-Quem pagou?

-Aquele ali. – apontou novamente. Ginny sorriu agradecida. Poutz, Smirnoff é mó caro... e eu adoro! Aquele não é o...

-Malfoy! Como assim? O que ele ta pensando da vida?

-Honey, calma...

-Vamos embora.

-Quê?

-Agora. Já ta tudo pago, né! Ate a Smirnoff. Valeu. Vamos.

-Mas, Harry...

-Vem, Gin.

Ele pegou a garrafa de Smirnoff e carregou Ginny ate a mesa onde Draco Malfoy estava, sem ao menos falar tchau para o acompanhante.

-Pelo menos me dá a chave do carro.

Pararam.

-Dá a chave.

Um segundo pra pensar.

-OK. – tirou a chave do bolso e entregou à garota, voltou a arrasta-la.

-O que vai fazer?

-Vem.

-Harry, você não vai aprontar nada, né!

-Não. – respondeu desdenhoso pouco antes de chegar ao lado do loiro. – Malfoy. Como está?

-Ora, ora, Potter, desde quando é educado?

-Foi você que pagou essa bebida pra **_minha esposa_**?

-Ah, então vocês voltaram?

-Bem... – começou Ginny, mas foi interrompida.

-Só vim agradecer. – ela olhou incrédula. Aí tem... - afinal, vai ser muito útil pra nossa _"festinha particular"_.

Ela se permitiu um sorriso.

-Valeu aí, cara.

Já iam saindo, Gin pegou a garrafa da mão de Harry e ele a enlaçou, segurando forte na cintura da garota; olhou novamente pra trás, fazendo um gesto grosseiro para Malfoy. Parecia ate que estavam bem, mas ao sair do restaurante a primeira oportunidade...

-Solta! – Ginny o empurrou. – tem como parar de passar a mão em mim?

-Não estava passando a mão em você!

-Ah, não! Abusado! E toma essa Smirnoff! Eu dirijo.

-OK, estressada.

Já no caminho para casa...

**(SM 2)**

"_Te pressinto ate em meus sonhos_

_E em teu jogo vou me consumindo_

_Es um grande mistério_

_Que diariamente tenho que decifrar_

_Ola grande amigo_

_Teu olhar é como um vírus_

_Que vai desnudando todos os meus sentidos_

_Não estas jogando limpo_

_E algum complô já vem atrás_

_Entre você e eu_

_Algo estranho de segura vai passar_

_Todo o amor_

_Foi o principio de uma guerra nuclear_

_Ola grande amigo_

_Desata-me ou renda-te_

_Reinventa-me ou racha-te_

_Se vais me odiar_

_Mais querer-me faz te odiar_

_Revitame ou rebucheme_

_Revive-me ou rechazame_

_Se vais me odiar_

_Mais querer-me faz te odiar"_

-O que te faz acreditar que pode falar comigo daquele jeito?

-Que jeito que eu falei?

-Harry... Ai como ele torra ¬¬

-O que? Aquela hora? Eu tava alto de bebida!

-Ah, claro...

-Eu tava sim.

-Você acha que eu sou o que? Imbecil? Desculpa, mas tenho que informar que eu _NÃO SOU..._

-Não disse nada disso.

-Não precisa.

Tenho culpa se você é mesmo gostosa?

-Harry! Descarado

-Você mesma disse.

-Mas não precisava falar aquilo de mim!

Mas ela me tira do serio...

-Eu tava altoooooo!

-Não tava não!

-Tava sim!

-Não estava!

-Estava!

-Não estava.

-Estava sim.

-Não estava e ponto final. Eu conheço você, Harry Potter.

Tem certeza?

Ele abriu a boca pra retrucar, mas parou na metade do caminho, não ia levar a nada. Até certo ponto não trocaram uma palavra.

-Que a bebida tinha subido, isso tinha...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-ENTAO VOCÊ PENSA QUE PODE FALAR ASSIM COMIGO, SENDO QUE EU NÃO SOU NENHUMA DAS SUAS VADIAS! – jogou uma faca.

-DÁ PRA PARAR DE JOGAR FACAS?

-NÃO! – outra.

-GINNY, O QUE OS VIZINHOS VAO PENSAR?

-FODA-SE OS VIZINHOS!

Nesse instante um numero considerável de vizinhos estavam na calçada, tentando saber o que era aquele estardalhaço.

-Será que está tudo bem?

-Vai saber...

Clarão vermelho

_-NÃO TENTA ME ESTUPORAR!_

-Papai o que foi aquela luz bonita?

-Eu sei lá... é bom a gente sair daqui...

-É, não deve ser nada de mais...

-Afinal, eles se amam tanto...

Eles viram Harry passar pela janela do hall meio recuado.

_-Ginny, meu bem, pra que tudo isso?_

-Acho que é uma briga rotineira.

_-Lembre-se que você é a Sra. Potter agora..._

-É uma briga rotineira.

_-EU... NÃO QUERO... SER... A SRA... POTTER! – gritou, enquanto tacava mais coisas, de preferências pontiagudas._

_-Pára de jogar faca em mim!_

_-Ah, Sr. Apanhador, cadê os seus reflexos?_

_Ah, agora foi a gota d'água! Cansei de ser bonzinho..._

-Acho que acabou.

-Sim...

Os vizinhos, mais uma vez, iam voltando para suas casas quando viram.

DE VOLTA DENTRO DA CASA

Harry sacou a varinha e foi andando na direção de Ginny, determinado. A garota fazia o mesmo. Sem desviar o olhar estavam praticamente frente a frente.

-Vai, Harry, use seu melhor feitiço.

Os olhos verdes não deixaram de encara-la.

-Vai! VOCÊ NÃO É O BOM? VAI!

Impassível. Pouco mais de um metro os separavam; distancia suficiente para manter as varinhas no nariz do outro.

-Se é o melhor que pode fazer, então faça! Se a sua persuasão não está mais tão boa assim, faça! VAI, HARRY, NÃO FICA AÍ PARADO!

De repente os olhos verdes já não eram determinados. De repente eles eram tristes.

-Não quer mesmo ser a Sra. Potter?

A pergunta desconcertou a ruiva, que sentiu a visão turvar. Por pouco baixava a varinha, mas permaneceu. Seja forte

Eles se encararam por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, até Harry decidir o que fazer. Ela hesitou na resposta... Uma lagrima escorreu.

-Não faz isso, Har...

Mas o moreno jogou sua varinha no chão e bateu na mão da ruiva, fazendo a dela cair também. Colocou as mãos no rosto dela e a beijou. O beijo da sua vida. O beijo que não tinha a quase oito anos.

E ela cedeu, ela se permitiu aquele momento, aprofundando cada vez mais, permitindo que ele a explorasse, despertando os desejos do seu intimo, aumentando a intensidade.

Não demorou muito e as mãos de ambos procuravam mais. Ela passou as mãos nas costas do moreno, levantando sua camisa e o arranhando, causando-lhe arrepios.

Já Harry deixou os lábios dela atrás de outras partes. Beijava-lhe o pescoço, queixo, orelha. Passou a mão na perna esquerda da ruiva que subiu ate seu quadril, levantando o vestido, já curto.

LÁ FORA

-Oh! A coisa ta boa...

-Mas que pouca vergonha! Aaron, já pra dentro!

-Mas mãe...

-Agora!

Todos dispersaram, fingindo não ter visto nada.

LÁ DENTRO

**(SM 3)**

"_Se lembra daquele dia_

_Que a chuva caía e a gente ali_

_Deitados na barraca ouvindo Blink and NFG_

_Você me disse coisas que eu nunca mais esqueci_

_O teu sorriso me fazia sorrir_

_Enquanto você me olhava eu imaginava_

_O teu corpo colado com o meu_

_E a gente se beijava e a vontade aumentava até que aconteceu_

_Momentos imaginados tempos atrás_

_E a lua me fazia viajar_

_A música tocando e seu perfume com o meu_

_Misturados no ar..."_

Ginny gemeu. Ah! Eu morri e to no céu! Ou no caminho...

Caminharam ate a parede mais próxima, no corredor para a sala e Harry prensou Ginny contra ela.

Gemeu um pouco mais; a respiração descompassada. Conseguia perceber as reações do corpo do moreno. OMG... O.o

Ele a beijava e beijava e beijava... e ela pirando com o toque, a língua, o êxtase... achou que poderia subir nas paredes. A voz dele soou divertida quando sussurrou no ouvido dela:

-Em pé mesmo?

-Cala a boca. – beijou-o. A perna novamente no quadril dele. E ele a segurou. Jogou as coisas que estavam na prateleira do corredor no chão Perfeita. No estilo 'foda rápida' e sentou a ruiva lá.

O que se passou nos momentos seguintes foi de uma rapidez surpreendente. Sentada e com o moreno entre suas pernas Eu comando hehehe ela arrancou-lhe a camisa e soltou-lhe a calça. Enquanto Harry, sem hesitar, passou a mão desde a franja da garota e foi descendo; já pronto para acariciar os seios da garota ele (simplesmente) rasgou o vestido, deixando os "fartos e bem definidos" à mostra.

Como se não bastasse, pensou que aquele monte de bicos que o vestido possuía atrapalhava e rasgou também.

-Eu adorava esse vestido.

-Ainda bem que era antes.

Eles se beijavam, e a vontade ali aumentava, já não tinham limites. Continuaram andando ate cair logo ali, no tapete da sala; Harry já à flor da pele.

Ele levantou pra (terminar de) tirar a calça, mas a ruiva aos sues pés fez o serviço.

Ah... não vou perder a piada...

-Que brinquedinho, não! olhar de lado

-Assim nem é nada.

-Desculpa aí, dotadão!

-Agora é você quem está falando de mais... – comentou enquanto deitava sobre a ruiva novamente.

Ele começou de baixo, passando as mãos desde os pés, na coxa, quadril, barriga da ruiva. Cada toque um prazer a mais. Se demorou um pouco mais nos seios Ela sim é uma garota de peito, aproveitou para apreciar o quanto ela delirava com um simples toque.

Pegava como se já fosse dele a muito tempo. Mas **É** meu a muito tempo, como se já soubesse, conhecesse a muito tempo. E quando chegou nos lábios, depois de beijos e sussurros loucos no ouvido, resolveu fazer o caminho inverso. Com a boca. E a única coisa "semi-racional" que Ginny conseguia fazer era chama-lo pelo nome.

-Harry...

Estava "no caminho" quando encontrou um empecilho. Calcinha. Ainda está com isso! Foi tirando e revelando o que faltava. Ela riu.

Subiu para encara-la nos olhos.

-Está pronta?

Em resposta um aceno positivo. Sempre estive.

Harry se preparou. Tem que ser perfeito.

Em cima dela o contato visual era fundamental. Continuava passando as mãos no corpo da ruiva para distrair a dor que a atenção que a dor causaria. Um leve arrepio o fez ter certeza. Somos um. Fiz certo. Dããã, como se você não soubesse executar esse trabalho... ¬¬

Reação da garota: não chorou, não reclamou, não blábláblá. Apenas fechou os olhos e sorriu tranqüila. Somos um.

Com medo de machuca-la ele foi devagar. Beijou-a no pescoço, queixo, lábios. Passando a mão pela cintura da ruiva, do lado direito percebeu a tatuagem. Um dragão. Enorme. Pegava todo o lado. Começava no ombro. Terminada perto da virilha. Maluca.

-Sabe... – ele ouviu a garota sussurrar – eu não sou de porcelana.

-Não? – perguntou aprofundando a penetração e ela gemeu. Hihihi

-É o seu melhor. Que divertido...

-Ousada.

-Quente.

-Fervente. – mais força.

-Ta ficando bom nisso, garoto.

-Eu já nasci sabendo.

-Então me mostra.

Ele sentou sem sair do corpo da ruiva e ela em cima dele; a penetração mais valorizada que nunca. E ele brincando com o corpo dela. O nível oscilava bastante, ora delicadeza, ora força e brutalidade. E foi num dos momentos de força que novamente aprenderam a falar.

**(SM 4)**

"_Te amo demais_

_já tentei já fiz de tudo _

_e nada de você voltar atrás_

_longe demais do meu mundo_

_não diz que tanto faz_

_se eu errei nao foi por mal_

_talvez por te querer demais_

_me perdoa_

_ve se me liga_

_esquece tudo_

_faz minha vida valer novamente_

_só você pode me fazer feliz_

_volta pra casa _

_me vira a cabeça_

_me bota no colo_

_e me enlouqueça_

_reacende a chama_

_diz que me ama_

_faz meu mundo o seu mundo_

_me chama de amor..."_

-Eu amo você, Harry. – sussurrou.

-Eu não amo você.

Automaticamente ela parou para olha-lo nos olhos.

-Eu te pertenço, sou seu, propriedade sua, exclusivamente, desde os 16 anos, eu fui um dia e serei eternamente.

A íris âmbar brilhou de conquista.

-Se você não brochar posso pensar no assunto.

-Quanta petulância dentro de uma pessoa só...

Ela riu aberta e maliciosamente e o clima voltou. Era quase o êxtase.

Ia aumentando. A respiração, a velocidade, o prazer, a lascívia. Poderia dizer que me sinto uma completa vadia. De um homem só e do melhor.

Não parava mais. Parecia que aquele prazer não tinha fim. Que bom! Viva a serotonina!

**(SM 5)**

"_Tempo, às vezes o tempo só escapole_

_E você está como saiu ontem_

_Saiu com as memórias_

_Eu, Eu vou sempre pensar em você e sorrir_

_E ficar feliz pelo tempo em que eu tinha você comigo_

_Embora nossos caminhos estejam separados_

_Eu não vou esquecer, então não esqueça_

_As lembranças que nós fizemos_

_Por favor lembre, por favor lembre_

_Eu estava lá pra você e você pra mim_

_Por favor lembre nosso tempo junto_

_O tempo era seu e meu_

_E nós éramos loucos e livres_

_Por favor lembre, por favor lembre de mim_

_E como nós riamos e como nós sorriamos_

_E como esse mundo era seu e meu_

_E como não sonho estava for a de alcance_

_Eu ficava com você e você ficava comigo_

_Nós trouxemos cada dia e os fizemos brilhar_

_Nós escrevemos nossos nomes através do céu_

_Nós dirigimos tão rápidos_

_Nós dirigimos tão livres_

_Eu tinha você e você me tinha..."_

-Senti tanta saudade desse beijo... desse toque... - Merlin, ele QUER me matar do coração né! - da pessoa que me faz melhor...

Nhá o que eu falo pra esse fofo?

-Gin, olha pra mim. – ela obedeceu. – vem comigo.

Era o momento. O ápice do prazer. E eles estavam lá um pelo outro, olho no olho, contato constante. E tudo aconteceu.

Loucuridade pura...

Parecia loucura, mas ela sentiu tudo ali da forma mais absurda; Ou não a ejaculação dentro de seu corpo corria, como se fosse o sangue em suas veias. Percebeu o corpo do moreno cansado sobre o seu e ele tombou para o seu lado esquerdo. (N/A: kkkkk já estudaram coelhos? Desculpa, cortei o clima...)

Por alguns instantes apenas esperaram o corpo voltar ao ritmo normal, aquele calor diminuir, encarando o teto. Então Harry resolveu começar.

-Ruiva, você é surpreendente. – ela sorriu. – nunca uma foda foi tão boa. – agora ela riu. Olharam-se. – você é linda. A mais linda de todas. Uma vez e pra sempre. Ginevra. _Minha mulher_.

Nhá, que munitim...

-desde quando é romântico, Harry Potter? – perguntou, virando-se para a esquerda e passando a mão na "lavanderia" do garoto ate "um pouco mais embaixo", causando um arrepio.

-Desde que uma ruiva me enlaçou.

-Hum... – aí ela desceu a mão definitivamente "brincando" com a intimidade de Harry.

-Achei que você fosse virgem. Foi o que me disse.

-Eu era ate você me foder. Por que? Ensinei?

Olhar impaciente

-Sinceramente? Você trabalha como uma profissional. – ele teve um arrepio involuntário devido as "brincadeiras" da garota.

Como ele força a amizade, meu Merlin!..."

Sentou-se em cima dele "no eixo".

-Não pensou mesmo que meus sonhos contigo eram inocentes, né!

Sorrisinho maroto (N/A: não, não é nada a ver com aquele grupinho de quinta de pagode...)

"

Acordou. Abriu os olhos e encarou o teto. Olhou para a direita e viu o sofá virado. Merda, dormi no chão!

Sentou-se. Caramba o que aconteceu aqui! Deu de cara com uma sala em pedaços. Passou a mão no cabelo; a trança estava desfeita, mas os dedos enroscaram. Aff... caco de vidro. ¬¬. Véyy que dor na perna!

Ainda demorou um pouco para processar o ambiente. Meoooooo... minha perna ta doendo!..."

Olhou para a esquerda e uma cicatriz em forma de raio lhe informou o motivo das dores. Ahhhh... Sorriu. Ficou admirando.

A íris esmeralda que caiu sobre ela, quando ela mexeu-lhe os cabelos, lhe indicou o paraíso e a voz rouca, de quem acorda depois de uma noite muito cansativa, que anunciava a fez ter certeza que estava no lugar certo:

-Sra. Potter.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(N/A)** Nhá fico quase mais ou menos... XP

Me dediquei bastante a ela... (ela a short)

Na verdade ela acabou saindo como SONG MULTIPLA.

Com o tempo eu vou postado algumas explicações sobre a minha junior... hihihi

Sim sim! Essa short eh o meu + novo bebe! \o/

Nem fico tão pornogrenta assim... cara de anjo

Espero que comentem!

E que tenha valido a espera o.O

E que passem nas outras e comentem também!

Byzinha Lestrange


End file.
